Knowing You
by donkeychips
Summary: [chap2 uploaded]Lily Evans is transferee student from America. She meets the Marauders that will turn her what she thought a boring life in Hogwarts to an unforgettable experience of her life. [the title was used to be No, Not the First Time I Saw You]
1. From Salem To Hogwarts

No... No, Not the First Time I Saw You

* * *

A/N: It's been a long time since I made an LJ fic, and I didn't have the chance to finish it. Although I got reviews telling me it was a great story, something came up that I just lose the heart in writing again.  
  
I hope that my story will be... well nice. After so many attempts these past few days, I just hope that I got the right plot for my story.  
  
As we all know, J.K. rules and those you recognize are hers.  
  
[My story will be based on James and Lily's point of view]

* * *

Chapter 1: From Salem to Hogwarts Lily's POV

* * *

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I muttered and the water balloons were levitating. If only I knew that life here in Hogwarts is going to be interesting, I shouldn't have moved with my dad. Life in America, Salem's Magical School, is so much better. I missed my friends terribly. I missed Professor Salem, it was so nice of him to offer me a house I can live in during the summer; but dad didn't want to be alone with my sister Petunia.  
  
It's my first night here and I've gotten no friends at all... yet. Headmaster Dumbledore and I had a talk that he'll introduce me the next day to the school. he put me in Gryffindor after placing a ragged old rag hat in my head. The moment an elf named Willy escorted me to the dorm straight to my room, I thanked him and unpacked my things. I realized as I stare around my surroundings that I'm gonna be staying with 4 girls. I decided to get my broom and stay at the rooftop, it's what I usually do at Salem every time I don't feel well. It's just eight in the evening that I thought I'd be back by midnight so I can be all alone in the common room. I took out my balloons in my pocket, it's been a habit to keep one, and put water in it through spell and I cast it to levitate. I saw some kids lurking near the forest that I decided to send the balloon straight at their heads. Good thing I am so smart at doing this kind of stuff. The looks on their faces were priceless. I can't see them properly but by the motion of how they reacted is so funny. I tried to dock in case they'd notice me, I'm not sure if they did. Then when they went inside the forest I decided to head back to the room.  
  
Funny thing is, my roommates are back but fast asleep. I looked at my watch and I was surprised to see it was one thirty in the morning already. I noticed a note in my bed and I realized my roommates wrote it.  
  
Welcome to Hogwarts Lily Evans.

Hope we'll all be good friends.  
  
Marissa, Erin, Krishna, Stacy  
  
I smiled at myself and looked at their beds. They look nice... Funny thing is, I was imagining that this girl is 'Ms. Perfect', that girl is "Ms. I- love-pink", this one is "Miss Shy" and that one is "Ms. Rebel". It can't be seen in their physical looks, I've been imagining this since my plane ride from America. Then I decided to go down the common room, and it's deserted. "Good." I told myself and I decided to sit down by the window, put down my broom, which I forgot to return in my trunk, and took out my water balloons again. I was in that position for how many minutes, I'm not paying attention to the balloons for I was staring out at the windows. I keep on wiggling my wrist for Professor Fiona joked me out that it'll help me with my spells in the future. I was admiring the view I've been getting through the window when suddenly the water balloons popped. Not on my broom! I quickly spun around, and when I noticed where the water splashed the most, I quickly close my eyes. I shook my head muttering lots of 'no's' into myself. Then when I opened it, I saw my prized possession broom, one of the best brooms I've ever had, drenched with water. It's not just water, it's somewhat sticky, because I wasn't able to perfect the casting spell for that water. Then I noticed four boys talking with each other not paying any attention to what had happened. Who the hell are these guys popping out my balloon and not even a single laugh or teasing was heard from them. So being the red-headed-easily-annoyed-Evans that I am...  
  
"You idiots!" I shrieked. "How could you do such stupid thing!" Finally I got their attention. They were staring at me like I'm-an-alien-out-of- nowhere. 'Well I am to them.' I told myself. Then I noticed a small guy hiding behind the long-haired guy's back. He was shivering with the anger I erupted at them. 'Looks like he's so guilty about it.' I thought. But then when I was about to apologize for such outburst, a messy-haired guy interrupted me.  
  
"Who do you think you're calling an idiot?" He shouted. Then he saw my broom drenched with sticky water that looks like goo now, with a quite surprised look on him. I'm not sure if the surprised look meant 'Wow, she's got one of the latest-broom-not-anyone-can-have' or 'Got to keep that in mind for my next prank'. Either way I wasn't able to guess which one is which for the 'surprised look' faded and became an angry one. "Only an idiot will be levitating such water balloons on top of an expensive broom."  
  
I welcomed my target more appropriate for my anger, saying to myself I need to release out my anger or I'll explode myself. Since I'm not sure who popped it out, I said the first thing that I thought of. "Who do you think you're calling an idiot?" then he raised an eyebrow on me and I was so ashamed that I just repeated what he said. Then I think quickly and told him, "Why would you pop out the balloon while I was playing with it?"  
  
"You're playing with the balloons? For Chris sake I didn't know a first year would still be interested in the water balloons!" Then messy-haired guy and long-haired guy laughed. I noticed the small boy still quivering and one of them looks like ashamed of his friends.  
  
I was so mad that I headed towards them and jabbed my finger twice both on their chest. "Listen you, whoever you are," I said, "I'll shout if I want to and I'll play if I want to. Now look what have you done!" She chose to ignore the fact that she didn't knew yet who popped her balloons.  
  
"You're broom shouldn't be left in the table, and you should be watching your toys." Messy-haired guy told me and swatting my finger off his chest like a fly. Then she suddenly became aware of their sizes. They we're like giants with my midget size, now maybe that's the reason why they thought I'm a first year. I stepped back involuntarily. Seeing the gleam satisfaction in his eyes in made my shivered and I cursed myself for letting me feel like I'm such a coward. "Since it's all your fault, I expect you to pay the damage." I said coldly.  
  
"How much?" Messy-haired guy answered.  
  
I was surprised to hear him speak like that. He sounded like a rich kid who can afford everything with a snap of his fingers. I turned to look at my drenched broom, knowing that it's gift from my uncle Matt that cost him a year of overtime work in the Ministry, I just shook my head because I've got know idea how much was it. I don't want to ask him how much is it but I just said...  
  
"I'll send this one to Quidditch and Beyond for repair and leave me all your names so they'll be the one to charge you for that." I said smirking when I saw the look on their faces. They think that I'm such a dumb kid, well that'll prove them wrong. Quidditch and Beyond is like the world's center shop for Quidditch. You have to be a member to be able to be provided with their services. And again, Uncle Matt applied me for it. I'm not a spoiled brat, but he just happened to love his niece.  
  
"Neither it is James nor Sirius' fault. I popped it out. I didn't notice anybody and I thought my friends left it levitating to scare away the newly sorted kids." The small boy said, finally stepping aside behind long-haired guy's back. I pity this kid, I dunno why but I just do.  
  
"It's not your fault." I told him. "You're friends then shouldn't be feeding you with thoughts of scaring away new kids."  
  
"But we just did. The first years were kinda scared when we cast the stair to accidentally fall from seventeenth floor, which is the way to our dorms, to the basement. They thought they're gonna die!" Mr.-I'm-so-ashamed-of-my- friends said. Hmpf. I really hate this.  
  
"So what do you have in mind aside from sending it to Quidditch and Beyond? Blackmail?" Messy-haired guy muttered. I forgot about him for a moment, now he's sitting in one of the chairs. That just gave me a fair description of him, messy-jet-black hair that looks like it'll never be straighten, deep brown eyes, a magazine cover guy material.  
  
"We'll just talk about this in the morning so that I can easily give you the damages report from the shop." I said and whistled for my owl, conjured up a wrapper for my used-to-be-prized-possession-turned-trash-for-now- broom, and sent him off. Unaware of the guys staring at her every move, she looked at them with raised eyebrows.  
  
"What a clever ploy to get in the Marauders way again." Long-haired guy smirked.  
  
"How dare you suggest that I have personal interest on you all?" I said angrily. "Just give me your name and I'll have the shop charge it at you." Mr.-I'm-so-ashamed-of-my-friends gave me a list of their names and I put it in my pocket without reading it.  
  
"Wait a second..." A squeaky voice blabbered when I spun around to return to my room. It turned out to be the small boy's voice. "You don't know the Marauders?"  
  
I stared at him in surprise, trying not to laugh at him. "Should I?"  
  
"We are the Marauders, James, Sirius, Remus and I'm Peter." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Good for you." I replied.  
  
"I can't believe you don't know us." Peter, the small boy's name said. "Well we're the one who pulled off dungbombs, fireworks, and cockroaches to let everyone know, especially the new kids that we rule the school."  
  
"Is that what you think Peter? I can't believe this rat doesn't know why we're doing it." Remus, Mr.-I'm-so-ashamed-of-my-friends, told a bemused James and Sirius.  
  
"Okay, let's say she was asleep then. We're so famous in the wizarding world, that our names are always on the papers."  
  
"I don't read patrol or obituary reports." I said truthfully, I only happen to like quidditch picture magazine that belongs to my cousins.  
  
James, messy-haired guy, let out a barking laugh. "Come on guys, let's not waste our time with this ickle first year girl." He said and started to stand up and heading for their rooms I guess. Peter and Sirius, long-haired guy, let out a squeal of protest but with the look on James and Remus faces, they just shut up. As I watched them leave, Sirius, the last one to go up the stairs looked at me and said.  
  
"What spell did you use for that goo?" He asked in an innocent look and tone on his face.  
  
I ignored him and went straight to my room. I heard James calling out for him and that's it.  
  
This is my first night or rather I'll say night and day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Whatever the Marauders, as they call themselves, reputations I don't give a damn out of it. Whatever business they had in a time like that, I don't care. That just remind me that it is now two fifteen and I should be going back to sleep. I crept slowly in the room and remove every accessory that I have. I muttered a spell to freshen me up, to clean myself up which I only do in times like these, well I don't want to disturb my roommates. And then prepared myself for a the day ahead for me...

* * *

A/N: Well... reviews please... I desperately need it! I welcome suggestions and comments... please review... it would be deeply appreciated.


	2. Hogwarts with the Collins'

Chapter 2: Hogwarts with the Collins'

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry if the first chapter was confusing. The first paragraph was Lily's present situation, and then she just recalled everything that had happened since she stepped foot at Hogwarts at the second paragraph. English is my second language, so I'm really sorry about the grammar mistakes.  
  
Thanks to my one and only first chapter reviewer: LilyZWnam77 --- I'm so glad of what you thought about my story. Hope you'll review again.  
  
BY THE WAY: I changed the title... I dunno why...

* * *

It's Saturday morning, eleven o'clock, and the Gryffindors are relaxing in the common room. Some of them went outside the grounds, while the others are at the Great Hall. In the couch you can see three guys and four girls who looked like they were having a deep conversation. There are two boys playing near them. The first years were gathered near the fireplace. A group of sixth and seventh years are at one corner.  
  
Listening to the group of people in the couch...  
  
"Marissa we need to wake her up. She knew us since birth and has practically lived in our home for ages." Christopher Collins said, a fifth year student. He was talking to Marissa, a fellow fifth year, begging to go to their room to wake up the new girl. He was with his brothers, Adam and George. Adam's in third year while George is a first year. He didn't bother to explain that Lily is their cousin.  
  
"You knew her since birth?" Stacey asked, who's sitting beside Marissa. The girls were interrogating them and wouldn't let them go to their room.  
  
"She's dad's little flower, not our sister, and it's our responsibility to take care of her." Adam said.  
  
"Fine, if only Genna wasn't my bestfriend, I wouldn't allow you Chris to barge in our room." Marissa said. "But, you should introduce her to us." She added.  
  
"Deal!" They sneaked into the stairs leading to the girls' dorms, careful not to be seen by anyone. They're not allowed to do that, but with their favorite cousin, they'll do anything. They opened the door with the fifth year sign and walked in. Seeing Lily's bed next to the window, they grinned. Lily liked being next to the window ever since she was small. Until now, they can't figure out why.  
  
Adam walked quickly to her direction and muttered a spell. Chris yelled for him to stop but too late, he conjured up a feather duster. Chris and George have a shocked look on their faces. Really... a feather duster? Adam sent them a look, whispering, "Guys, I'm not going to splash water on her." Then what he did next was he hide the feather duster behind his back and wake up her sleeping cousin. But before he did that, George sneaked in lie in the bed beside Lily and shook her.  
  
"Lily, oh my god, you snore so loud!" George said. Chris just stood there and watched in amusement. His kid brothers have a knack of doing unthinkable things.  
  
Lily turned and seeing a boy in her bed, shrieked. "George, what are you doing here?" She said shaking her head. Then seeing Adam, she raised her eyebrows on him.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts Lily." Then he handed in the feather duster.  
  
"A feather duster?! Really Adam, what kind of prank have you learned this time?" Lily asked his cousin.  
  
Adam sent a mocking look to Lily. "You're supposed to reply, 'Thank you, Adam.'" He smirked. "No, it's not a prank. I wouldn't apply my tricks on you, or it would be the end of the world for me." He said in a mocking horror look.  
  
Lily sneered. "Okay so what is this then."  
  
"I learned that one from Transfiguration. Rub it and you'll see it for yourself." Adam replied.  
  
She did rub the feather duster and it turned out to be a plastic flower, a lily to be exact.  
  
"Now, Adam, you're not studying very well. Why didn't you turn it was supposed to be a real one." George said, sitting beside Lily who swung up her legs to sit and talked with her cousins.  
  
"We haven't got to that part yet." Adam replied, looking at George in a I- don't-care look.  
  
"How's my beloved cousin?" Chris said, finally joining in. He hugged her and sit down with them on her bed. "Ready for brunch?" He asked.  
  
"Okay, why don't you meet me down at the common room? I'll just take a shower." They all got up and met at the common room a few minutes later. It was deserted because it's time for lunch. Lily's wondering if the headmaster will be introducing her to the whole school.  
  
"You'll be alright Lils." George told him, as if he read what's going on his mind.  
  
"Thanks George-y" She patted his head and hugged him.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, everyone was staring at them, or at Lily to be exact. Just then, the headmaster stood up and the place was quiet. "Finally our transferee has decided to join our presence. The new member of the fifth year class, Lily Evans from Salem's Magical School." Lily didn't know what to do, she was just ushered by her cousins to the Gryffindor table. Then food start appearing and they started eating.  
  
"Which is better Lils, Hogwarts or Salem's food?" Chris asked who sat beside her. George and Adam were across the other table.  
  
"I'd have to say..." Lily was interrupted by a blonde girl sitting beside Chris.  
  
"Hi Lily, I'm Marissa." She started. "This is Erin, Stacey, and Krishna." She added while pointing to other girls. "We are your roommates. Chris here has forgotten to introduce you to us, right Chris?" She said raising eyebrows on him.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. Marissa's Genna's bestfriend. She let us or I should say I begged them to picked you up at your room." Chris stated.  
  
"Nice meeting you." She just said, and went back to eating. Indeed, Hogwarts' food is so much better than Salem. It's because they have her favorite food: muffins. Salem didn't have it, and she just didn't know why she loved muffin so much. She used to remember her Uncle Matt baking for her, maybe that's one of the reasons. Whenever she went to a restaurant or any food chain, she always asked if they have muffins.  
  
'This is so bad. I'm so attached to Uncle Matt.' Lily thought and sighed.  
  
"What's the matter?" George asked. "Is the food so much better than Salem? Man, I have to go there to see it for myself."  
  
"I am okay George. I just saw some muffins." She said grinning.  
  
"Yeah right, Lils, conjure up a paper bag and stock them into your room." Chris said, shaking his head. She noticed the girls are having their own conversation and she was glad. She didn't have the heart for some talk with strangers today. She wanted to spend this day with her cousins.  
  
"Can we exchange sits for awhile Chris?" Adam asked and Chris obliged. Adam whispered something to Lily's ears. George and Chris are watching them with curiosity. Knowing Adam, the prankster, he's probably consulting Lily for new tricks. Lily is not a good prankster, but her friends are the finest in Salem. Sometimes, all she and Adam talked about are how to get back to those nasty people surrounding them.  
  
But... that's not what Adam is talking about. He pointed to a group of fifth year boys sitting at the end of table.  
  
"Later." She whispered back knowingly. Of course, the so-called Marauders, Adam's idol. 'Wait a second...' she thought, 'they're the kids who popped my balloon!' She shook her head for the foolish thought. 'How childish of me' She thought, smiling.  
  
"We need to talk." Adam replied. "A big talk." He added, grinning at her.

* * *

A/N: Reviews please... I'll appreciate it! 


	3. Common Room

Knowing You

* * *

A/N: I reread what I've written this past few days. I realized there are a lot of mistakes. I have problems with my grammar but with the way some words were used, I feel so terrible. Maybe it's the Spellchecker of MSWord... I feel bad. Anyway, here's my third chapter... have fun!  
  
Sorry it took me a long time to upload.  
  
Thanks to my 2 reviewers... I appreciate it. Hopefully you'll like this one.

* * *

Chapter Three: Common Room

* * *

Lily's POV  
  
So far, I'm enjoying my very first meal in Hogwarts. To my delight, the owls arrived and I got lots of mails. Most of them came from my former classmates, and from some professors. Did they miss me that much? Duh! I noticed a parcel that's quite heavy. In spite of my curiosity to open it, I saw another letter that came from Quidditch and Beyond, and I opened it immediately.  
  
Ms. Lily Evans,  
  
We in the Quidditch and Beyond would like to extend our sorrows of what had happened to your Nimbus Eighty. Fortunately, as a VIP member of the club, we are going to get all the help we can have from different broomstick- makers experts. It will take a long time but we can assure you that it's going to be back in its original state.  
  
Thank you for trusting Quidditch and Beyond.  
  
Respectfully yours,  
  
Ethan Davis Quidditch and Beyond Vice-President  
  
P.S. Attached is the report of damages done to your Nimbus Eighty.  
  
Nimbus Eighty is still drenched with liquid when it has arrived in the  
office. After a few hours it turned to a dark blue shade. Experts tried  
to ride Nimbus Eighty but failed due to heaviness brought by the liquid.  
Its ends are now flaky.  
  
Sigh. I'll just get Flake at the owlery and have my Silver Arrow shipped here. That way, I'll still be able to get access around the school. Sigh.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Adam asked.  
  
"I guess so..." I just said.  
  
As I am about to finish my meal, a group of students arrived. Everyone in the hall erupted with laughter. I didn't have a good view of the people who just arrived, so I asked Chris what's going on.  
  
"It's the Slytherins." Chris replied, laughing. "Fellow fifth years. I don't know who played a prank against them, but it's definitely the best one I've seen so far."  
  
I decided to stand up and see it for myself. They have dark blue faces. The hair seems flaky but gooey. Then I realized something, that's exactly what happened to my broomstick! So those were the effects of the water! I mean the goo.  
  
"Eureka! Ha-ha... I think I knew who did it!" Adam exclaimed loudly. Everyone in the Gryffindor looked at him. "Not that I'm gonna tell you." He said, while smirking at them. He turned towards the end of the table and told the guys, "How come, you Marauders, weren't able to invent this?" He asked with a mock-look on his face.  
  
Good thing, it was only heard by the Gryffindors. I have no clue what's going on Adam's head. I'm not sure if he knew it was I. Chris didn't mind him, he just went on with his meal, and so was George. It seems like this is a natural scene to them. Then I glanced at the Marauders, and by the looks of their faces, their prides been hurt. Just like the way Peter popped her balloon. That's when I started to smile, maybe things will go my way then. I thought, grinning like an idiot.  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, my cousins and I are gathered in the couch. Everyone are enjoying today's weather outside. I guess most of the students are out in the sun. The quidditch field is crowded; the grounds are filled with students; and even the ghosts are enjoying themselves.  
  
We have the common room by ourselves, or not. I heard some noises from the stairs. Again, I was sitting by the window, that's why I have a good view of the grounds.  
  
"Spill cousin Lily, I know it's you." Adam blurted out.  
  
"What do you mean you knew it's me?" I asked innocently. So he knew it was partly my fault. Partly because I didn't knew that it has effects like that. Partly because it's not my fault I keep on failing the spell for that damn water.  
  
"Oh come on, that's so new to Hogwarts. You see, the Marauders were able to do something like that. For the color in their faces, usually the Slytherins will just go to the Hospital Wing to have it removed. Then Professor Kern, Head of Slytherin House, will report it to the Headmaster and it will be announced during breakfast. I'm not sure if they reported it already to Kern though." He said shrugging.  
  
"Adam, I thought you're smarter than that. What if the Marauders we're able to think of something new?" She shot back.  
  
"I don't think so Lily." Chris said. "They'll be doing something scarier than that."  
  
"Fine. I admit, but it's not entirely my fault!" I gave up already and I can't help but grin at their shocked faces.  
  
"How did you do that? I mean, that looks like childish but it definitely embarrassed them in front of the whole school." Adam replied.  
  
I swung my legs and sat in one of the couches. "See, I was trying to conjure up water for my balloons." Then I patted my pocket to feel if I have balloons. Yes I have it and I took it out. Grinning, "Charley is not so happy because she always taught me everything she knew and it so happened that water is the only subject I'm a failure." I shrugged. "I didn't mind though, as long as I have balloons with me levitating, I don't want air with it. It makes me feel like a no-brainer."  
  
"Ever since you're small you always have trouble with water Lily. I don't know why." Chris said.  
  
"And to make matters worse, I still can't swim." I said sighing.  
  
"After all the lessons Uncle Ralph paid for?" George said, referring to my summer swimming lessons dad paid for.  
  
"Yeah, and the bastard Geoff is very annoyed at me." I said, referring to my tutor.  
  
"Don't worry Lily, you'll be alright." George told me.  
  
"Hopefully." I just replied.  
  
I went back at the window and stared at the students in the ground. What's in store for me here in Hogwarts? Will I make it? I heard some noises in the stairs leading to the boys dormitory. I thought we're all alone. I shrugged.  
  
"So guys, why don't you give me a tour?" I told them and we decided to head out.  
  
Hanging out with my cousins is the best thing for me. I loved them so much that I'd trade Petunia and sell them to the goblins and lived with the Collins forever. My relationship with my own family is a failure, and the Collins helped me realized that I'm still loved and am still part of a family. Their family. I stared at my cousins as we walked through the corridors. Then George gave me a funny look.  
  
"I don't like that look Lily." He said.  
  
I grinned. "I was wondering, you were never angry or envy of me whenever I spent time with your dad, or if he always bring me something just like whatever he brought for you all."  
  
"How can that make us angry?" Adam replied. "We've got a so-called cook in the house," Adam docked as I tried to punch him. "We've got a nanny who'll take care of Paul and Tommy..." He ran away from me this time.  
  
"Know what Lily, you're such a drama queen." Chris said. "You're our special flower sent by Merlin." They started running away from me and I chased them laughing. We ended up heading outside the grounds and they introduced me to their friends. Happily they never mentioned the word cousin. I liked to make a name for myself, without being branded as Collins' cousin.

* * *

A/N: Reviews please!!! Suggestions needed... ciao! 


End file.
